The Perfect Time And Way
by NewHelm reaper
Summary: Some oneshots of Beast Boy trying to ask Raven to go out with him. Is it me or can they be incredibly difficult at times. Must be the super powers. Rated for later stories.
1. Playing Games

A/N These were just a bunch of oneshots I found in a folder, one was a story I wrote before Terra showed up. I'm updating as i go, real busy lately so no telling when I'll have time. Not my best but these are kinda goofy and I'm told that I'm bad at funny so this is practice too.

* * *

I could not believe it. Out of everyone in the tower, how did HE beat me. I take my eyes off of the board and pieces long enough to look at his smug grin. My look of astonishment quickly changed to irritation. "Beginners luck. No way you could get that good that fast."

That smug, fanged grin of his just got bigger. "Raven Raven Raven, you said there was no way I could beat you, so I actually tried to. It's a move I learned from Mento. You get good trying to beat a man who can read your mind."

I stared at that smug green face. "One more time. If it was not beginners luck, you can beat me again Beast Boy."

He shrugged his with to much confidence than necessary. "I told you last time. I'm good, I just don't care." He leaned over the chess board, smiling like he already won. "But I don't back down from a challenge. Want to make it interesting?"

I was going to kill him. No, send him to multiple hell dimensions, stuff meat down his throat, and than kill him just to bring him back and do it again.

"That was crazy BB, how did you do it?" Robin stood there, confused and bewildered.

"Marvelous friend. Raven has been defeated lost twice in the row. How did you accomplish such a feat." Starfire twirled in the air ecstatic. Rubbing salt in my wound.

Poor Cyborg, I think he overloaded at the prospect of Beast Boy winning a game of strategy.

Everyone was there to see my humiliation. Losing the game was not the worst of it, the bet was. "Kay Raven, pay up." That smug green smiling twit was dead.

I glared at him. That smug little. "Now?" The irritation filled my voice.

Beast Boy smiled as he put the pieces up. "You can do the other thing if you want."

I paled, even more than normal. Wearing pink and a tutu for three days was out of the question. "Fine, I have first player though."

He jumped up as he put my chess board back in its box. "Sweet! I know the perfect game to!" He ran over to the gamestation, picked up one of the games and held it high. "Super Monkey Ninja Three the Alien Invasion. It's got ninja monkeys that do magic, and you can even be the aliens fight the monkeys. Look, you can even customize the characters to look like you." He had turned on the game and showed me five monkeys that were made. One for each of us that looked a lot like us. "I went ahead and made you a monkey for you, just in case you ever wanted to play." There was a furry blue monkey with a black gi top and hood.

"Why am I blue?"

He shrugged. "It's your favorite color and I couldn't get a cloak the right color. So let's play."

I sat down and grabbed the controller when I felt the annoying, irritating, despicable, green bug tap my shoulder. "What?" Annoyance apparent to everyone listening.

He smiled nervously as he scratched the back of his neck. "Uh Raven. I was wondering if you would want to-"

"You beat me twice at my game than force me to play yours. Really bad time." He nodded and smiled.

"You're going down!"

The rest of the team had left after getting over their shock. Me, I preceded destroy Beast Boy and his high scores. If he was not so mad than he would have seen my smile and might have asked me again. I just might have said yes.


	2. Cars, Girls, and Boys

A/N this little gem has a whole notebook for it, it's been redone so many times that it's completely new. i liked it though and decided to try again. Not enierly happy with it but I am happy with the work. This takes place right before Getting Up so a good bit before Playing Games

* * *

Ya know, I'm an easy guy to get along with. I don't care about all that extra baggage that comes with a person. I don't hide what I feel so you now when I'm angry and when it's not the best time to talk to me. Right now, it's not working, and I'm really not the best guy to be around, and I defiantly don't wanna hear about no girl problems right now, I'm havin my own. "BB, you know I'm always here for ya, but I gotta fix my baby! I get it, she's gorgeous and smart and all. So please go bug her, not me."

He jumped off my hood when I yelled from the back of the T car. Gonna have to buff out his butt marks and I'll buff out his butt if he does it again, he knows better. I was bout to tell him all the rules of the car Again, when he dropped his head and a sad look came across his face. "Hey now, I didn't mean to hurt anything by that. Just, busy is all."

He cheered up a bit but you could tell it was put on. "I know Cy, I'm just bored I guess."

"Well, go talk to your girlfriend. She probably loves you buggin her to date you." I turned back to my car and was about to get back to work on replacing the suspensions when I just barley heard.

"Yeah, right. Raven wanting to be bugged by, much less date me."

When I heard that name, my head came up and smacked right into my bumper. "Do what!? Raven! Goth girl you called a stick in the mud Raven!? What!?" I was surprised, freaked, and than disturbed when I thought about the two of, you know, dating. "How in the world did that happen?"

BB was goin crazy tryin to calm me down. He jumped on my face, turned into an octopus, and my covered mouth with his nasty limbs. When we didn't hear anything inside or out of the garage, he morphed back. "Shh, she's could be just inside."

I calmed down and took a deep breath. Ok, start small and work up. I got out from under the bumper and stood up, tossing Beast Boy off me as I went. I pulled out my chair and sat at the diagnostics computer for my car. "Okay. So you're telling me that you 'like' Raven. The girl who reads, listens to dark poetry and music, hits you on an hourly bases when around her, hates your jokes, and has a special set of rules just for you because cause her the most problems. You have called her, and I quote, a stick in the mud, creepy, stranger than a three eyed toad, uncool, and you called her crazy once, not in a joking way either."

I stared into his eyes and saw that this smile he was giving me now, was a real on, and bigger than his face. "Yep, that's her. She's her, and I like her like that. Don't ask my why."

I could feel the headache in my toes it was so bad. "I'm going to anyway."

He sighed, like I was the dumb one here. "She's one of my best friends. When I feel like I can't go to anyone else, I know I can go to her. It doesn't look like it but she listens to what I say, no matter how stupid it is. We fight like cats and dogs but she is always there for me, and she knows that she can rely on me. She doesn't lie or pretend with me, I like that. I dunno, maybe it is crazy but she seems perfect to me. One minute she's just a real good friend that interest me than wham," He slapped his hands together. "I look at her and notice that she is absolutely gorgeous and perfect in every way." He looked down and shook his head, the smile gone. Panic covered his face. "What do I do Cy?"

I sat there and tried to take it all in. I'm not the best when it comes to girls, just ask any of my ex's. But I do know when someone's caught the love bug, and Beast Boy had it, bad. "Have you thought about asking her out?"

His head shot up and his eyes bugged out. "What!? No! I don't think I could take her telling me no." His head dropped down, sorrow was the word for how he looked. "I mean look at me. She probably likes the Robin types, silent and mysterious. I'm loud and obnoxious. Toe thumbs and all."

"I'm surprised you know what obnoxious means."

"Raven showed me after she called me that once."

I scratched my head. The thought of the two of them together was gettin less and less, well disturbing. Most couples break up after all that puppy love stuff goes away, but BB and Rae would still be friends after that. I've never noticed till I sat and though about it, but they compliment each other. Beast Boy was the only one who could get Raven to do anything besides read and Raven got BB to play chess awhile back. "I was surprised you liked her, maybe she'll surprise you."

He looked up with a hopeful look on his face. "You thinks so?"

I shrugged. "Never know till you try. Just don't-" He was gone, must've run off happy again. "jump out of a cake or nothin like that." I shook my head smiling and turned back to the computer.

* * *

I turned off the tire machine. I was putting new treads on the rim and this was my last wheel. After this my car was done and better than new. I started to put the lug nuts back on to secure the tire when I felt a hand on me. I jumped up and aimed my torq wrench at them just to see Raven behind me. "Is that a plug in gun or did you find a way to shoot nuts and bolts?"

I sighed. "Don't freak me like that girl. Scared the crap outta me. What cha need?"

Her face fell. "I think Beast Boy likes me."

My eyebrow raised. "And?"

"I don't know what to do about it."

"For starters, do you like him?"

One of her rare blushes appeared on her face. "Yeah, but he doesn't really like me like that."

"How do ya know." I suppressed the urge to laugh or even smile. This was tough, I knew both sides of this ordeal. They both like each other but thought the other didn't like them. "Beast Boy might surprise ya." He did me. You too.

"I am surprised. You did not freak out that I just said I like Beast Boy."

"I've had enough surprises to last a lifetime today." Truth be told after BB told me, I thought about it and the signs for both of them were there, just not as obvious as Robin and Starfire's.

"Well aren't we popular."

"Ha-ha. I don't see the problem here. You like him, why is it bad if he asks you out?"

"I could never be Terra, I can't make myself laugh at his jokes. There is no way that I would join in his stupid pranks. Plus I think he likes skinny blondes. Terra was everything I'm not, we would just argue and fight. He's a good friend, he can't be more no matter how much I want him to be."

I rubbed my head, man thats a hard one. "BB is funny like that. When he knows something there is no second guessing. He won't over step his boundaries and he won't do anything serious unless he knows for sure but he is stubborn once he does. He liked Terra for Terra, maybe he likes you for you."

"Can't be. We clash to much."

"And yet ya'll are still good friends."

She leaned on the door as I finished putting the tier on and lowered the car. "Look Rae, you're no Terra. He loved her and lost her. That will never go away. You either love forever or not at all, but that doesn't mean you don't move forward. Sometimes it comes with change in scenery.

"Every time you act weird, BB is the first to notice. You notice how he wanted to make sure you were you when you came back. Was scared that you had disappeared and replaced until you said he wasn't funny. He doesn't care if you laugh at his jokes."

"Than why is he so caught up on making me laugh?"

"He just wants you to be happy. To express yourself, don't have to roll on the floor."

"What would we do together?"

"What you do now?"

"Argue."

"There you go. Argue like a married couple. Fight over what movie to watch than fight over if it was good or not. It works now."

"We are still to different."

"You and Malchior were alike, him and Terra were alike. How'd that go for ya."

She flinched at Malchior's name. "I still can't be the skinny, ditsy, blonde girl."

"I dare you to walk around blonde and laugh at all his jokes, while you're at it, be ditsy and goofy. Within an hour, he'll ask me to fix you or maybe even go into your mirror to try himself."

She sighed. "What do I do than?"

"If you want to say yes, say yes. Give it a chance."

She shook her head and glared at me. "Fine but if he hates me afterward, I'm going to drag you to a hell dimension made just for you."

I bust out laughing. It felt good to have gotten her to understand. "See, you have a sense of humor."

Her glare hardened. "I wasn't joking." My eyebrow raised as she left with a whisper toward me. "Thanks."

I sighed, peace and quiet. Just me and my car. "Aww yeah! I'm gonna buff and polish you till your hood's a mirror. We gonna have so much fun baby."

Just then my arm went off. "Titans trouble, Mumbo is loose on the town." I glared at Robin's spiky little head.

"Crud." I sighed, I just couldn't seem to find the time.


End file.
